Four Brothers: A Son's Revenge
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: Victor Sweet had a son. that wants revenge against the Mercers. what's this Jackie has a girlfriend and how is she tied in?
1. Jack's Girlfriend

**I own nothing, besides Victor Sweet Jr. and Violet.**

A woman walked up a driveway. There she came to a fixed up house where she ran the doorbell. After a minute of standing in the freezing cold a man answered the door, Jerry.

"Hey, you must be Violet."

"Yeah, and you must be Jerry Mercer. Thank you so much for calling me." Violet said lifting her brown hand to move a lock of purple hair from her brown eyes. Jerry closed the door behind him. Violet looked at him confused. "Where's Jack?"

"He's at the hospital. I thought I'd meet you here in case they release him today." Jerry explained.

"Alright, I'll drive." Violet told him.

It was a long awkward silence until they got into the hospital. There they parked and walked fast to get inside and out of the cold. Once they got inside Jerry led her to Jack's room, where everyone else was.

Bobby was the first to turn around. There he saw was Jerry with a beautiful rocker chick with brown skin and brown eyes. A single violet streak was in her black hair that barely touched her shoulders. She took off her black leather jacket that had studs and blue anarchy symbol on the back and threw it down on a chair. There you could see her violet tank top and her black pencil skirt. Bobby's eyes traveled down her legs to her combat boots where he thought he saw the hilts of two hunting knives in her boots.

Bobby knocked Angel on the shoulder making him turn around. "Can we help you?" Angel asked her, Sofie was sitting in a chair besides him.

"Is Jack alright?" Violet asked just above a whisper.

"Who's asking?" Bobby demanded glaring at the girl then at Jerry. "Jerry, who the fuck is she?"

"Vi?" Came Jack's voice from the hospital bed. Violet walked passed Angel and Bobby to Jack. She held his hand in her and kissed his forehead. "Baby, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago; what happened to you?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you later. But for now I want you to meet my brothers. The white guy is Bobby, then there's-"

"I've already met Jerry. He's the one that called me and told me to come back here." Vi cut him off.

"Then there's Angel with his glow-in-the-dark-teeth. Next to him is his girlfriend Sofie."

"Or you can call her La Vida Loca." Bobby laughed. Sofie turned and cursed at Bobby in Spanish.

"Guys," Jack said getting their attention once again. "This is Violet, she's my lead singer in our band-"

"I KNEW IT!" Bobby yelled. "Once a fairy, always a fairy!"

"Man, drop it. I'm not fuckin' gay!" Violet looked down at him confused. "Bobby thinks I'm gay, even though I'm not."

"I should hope not." Violet smirked.

"Back to what I was saying, Vi is the lead singer in our band and she also happens to be sharing a one bedroom apartment with me." Jack announced happily kissing her hand.

That stopped everyone in their tracks. "That's great man!" Jerry was the first to speak.

Then it was Sofie whom hugged Violet. "Congratulations both of you. Jack I always knew you were straight. Violet you take care of him!"

"Um, ok." Violet said releasing her.

Angel was next. "Girl, how old are you?" He asked looking at her. Violet glared at him and so did Jack.

"The girl has a name and she is 21 years old! Why got a problem with that?" She shot back.

Angel laughed. "Oh, she'll fit right in. So you are the one that made my little sister a man."

"Angel, when I met him he was a man." Violet said boosting her boyfriend's self-esteem. She then smiled down at Jack and gently squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe this. Jackie…with a girlfriend…and one that is hot! You've done good Jackie." Bobby said walking up and hugging his baby brother and giving Violet a bear hug, thus lifting her off the ground.

"Bobby…can't…breathe." Violet gasped for air. Bobby smirked before putting her down.

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Alright, here are Mr. Mercer's things. He is ready to go home."

The nurse then left the room to make a phone call.

"Hello?" Came a rough voice.

"Put Victor Sweet Jr. on the phone." The nurse, Faye said.

"What's this about?" The man demanded.

"It's about those Mercer brothers and also his sister."

"What?" came a voice that sounded almost the same as Victor Sweet himself.

"Mr. Sweet."

"This better be good."

"Oh it is sir."

"Then what is it about!?"

"Right, the ones who killed your father Victor Sweet. It seems the youngest Jack Mercer has just left the hospital." She then heard laughing on the other end.

"Perfect."

"Wait, before you go sir."

"What is it!?"

"It is about your sister, Violet."

"What about her?"

"She's back in town and from what I've overheard she's dating that Jack Mercer."

**R&R!!**


	2. New Enemy

**I own nothing, besides Victor Sweet Jr. and Violet.**

It was a few hours later. Violet walked down stairs from Jack's room to the kitchen. When she saw a newspaper clipping. It read, "Victor Sweet presumed dead."

"He's finally gone?" Violet whispered as a smile made its way to her face. "I feel sorry for the poor souls that killed him."

It was a week later, everything seemed back to normal. Jack was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Violet's help. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were outside working on the house. The food was done, but Jack had to talk to Violet.

"How'd you know I was in the hospital?" He asked her.

"Jerry called me." Violet told him while setting the table.

"But how, I didn't have a chance to tell the guys about you."

"Jerry, must've found your cell phone. You know the one that only has my number in it." Violet laughed.

"I guess that's a possibility." Jack said. He then noticed her slightly shaking form. Jack gently turned her around. "Are you alright?"

"I guess its just being back in this town ya know. Even with my step-father dead, but my step-brother is still here looking for me. I only came back because I thought you were-"

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily, ok." Violet nodded her head. Jack leaned down and kissed her, Violet immediately responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he played with the skin between her shirt and pants. The kiss got really passionate when Jack pinned her against the wall, not leaving any room to move between them.

"Whoa, check out the show." Came Angel's voice. "Damn!"

Jack and Violet broke the kiss to look at Angel and Bobby. Violet smirked at them and wrapped her arms tighter around Jack's neck. "Do you boys mind, we're in the middle of something." Violet said. Jack smiled down at her, but Violet moved her arms and tugged her shirt back into place.

"Is the food done?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied after clearing his voice.

Everyone stood at the table and held hands as Bobby blessed the food. They then sat down to eat when the door bell rang.

"Last time I got the door I got shot." Jack said as he continued to eat.

"VIOLET ANGELIA SWEET, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Came a booming voice.

Jack looked at Violet with wide eyes as did his brothers. "You're last name is Sweet!?" Bobby demanded pulling out a gun.

"My real last name was Thomas, until my mom married that bastard and then let him adopt me." Violet replied.

Everyone got up and went up to Angel's room where they could see outside. There were several cars, but Violet's eyes locked on a black man that looked to be in his late twenties that was leaning against a car.

"Junior." She whispered. It was almost as if the man heard her. He looked up and locked eyes with her as he smiled evilly, then he waved at her.

"MERCERS HAND OVER VIOLET SWEET AND WE WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Came the voice once again.

Bobby and Angel turned to Violet who was scared stiff.

"You have ten seconds to try to convince us why we shouldn't hand you over." Bobby told her.

"Don't you see, if she goes back with them she'll die!" Jack yelled at them. "Look at her, she's afraid of them."

"Fine, but when this is over, I want some fuckin' answers." Bobby pointed at her. Violet nodded her head.

Bobby handed Jack the shot gun and told them to stay upstairs. As soon as shots began, Violet reached down only to notice she wasn't wearing her boots.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"What?" Jack asked as he pulled the trigger.

"I'll be right back." She said running out of the room.

"No, Vi!" Jack said reaching out for her, but it wasn't any good.

Violet carefully made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she last had her combat boots. There she reached down and pulled her hunting knives out of her boots. Suddenly someone pulled her back up with an arm around her throat.

"Hey, Violet. Remember me?" The man whispered in his ear. Violet's eyes widened then narrowed.

_Flash Back_

_Violet was asleep when she awoke to the feeling of someone run a hand down her body. Her eyes immediately snapped open and push the hand away. Only to be slapped across the face. _

"_I like 'em feisty." Charlie growled as he pinned her down by the throat._

"_Please stop." She begged him, only to be punched in the face again._

_Charlie then began to rip off her clothes. Once he was done he began to position himself over her._

"_Tell me when it hurts." He laughed._

_End Flash Back_

"Yeah, I remember every fucking second of all ten times." She seethed. Violet took her knife and sliced his arm, leaving a deep bleeding gash. Turning around she buried her other knife into his stomach. "Tell me when it hurts." She said twisting the knife until Charlie fell backwards. Violet turned to walk away, when she heard him coughing, she knelt down to him.

"Please, I don't want to die." He coughed.

"I didn't want to be raped, but we both know how that turned out. Don't we?" Violet said before stabbing him once again ending the job.

Violet got up and turned around only to run into Jack. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Fine." She replied still holding her knives.

Just then Bobby and Angel came back inside with their guns. Both of them glaring down at Violet.  
"Are they gone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they're gone." Angel replied.

"Now, I want some answers and I want them now!" Bobby shouted.

"Alright." Violet said cleaning the blood off her knives on Charlie's pant leg.

"What's your full name?" Bobby demanded.

"Violet Angelia Sweet."

"Who are the people that just shot up our house?" Angel asked her.

"That was Victor Sweet's son."

"Who are you to him?"

"I'm his little sister."

**R&R!!**


	3. Pinned Ya

**I own nothing, besides Victor Sweet Jr. and Violet.**

"WHAT?" Bobby yelled standing up and glaring down at Violet.

"Not by blood! I'm his adopted/step sister." Violet quickly told him.

"Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?" Angel questioned her.

"How was I supposed to know that you guys were the ones that killed my so called father? In case you haven't noticed this is Detroit anyone could've shot Jack."

"Why are you so scared of this Junior?" Bobby asked.

Violet just shook her head and stared at the floor. "I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Well you better tell us, before I throw your ass out on the street!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby!" Jack said standing in front of her. "She's had the same kinda past as me. Maybe even worse."

That stopped Bobby in his tracks. He then pushed Jack back into his seat and looked down at Violet. "Is that true?"

Violet looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "I'd rather die than go back there. So let me know now, if you're going to throw me out."She said picking up her knives.

Bobby hit her hands making her drop her knives. Violet looked up at him clearly shocked. "You aren't going anywhere." Violet nodded and put her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. "I need a fuckin' drink."

"What about that guy I killed in the kitchen?" Violet asked.

"That was you?" Angel asked.

"Damn, just when I though Jackie finally grew some balls."

It was around midnight and everyone was at the bar.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." He chanted.

"Man, I still say Jack likes ass crack and ball sack." Bobby laughed drinking his whiskey.

"Jackie-poo doesn't like ass crack and ball sack." Violet giggled. "Jackie likes me."

"Yes, I do." Jack said pulling her into a deep kiss and onto his lap.

Angel and Bobby looked at one another. "Don't say it Angel, I'm still convinced that Jack is a fairy."

"Man, he's sitting here making out with his girlfriend."

"Maybe she had a sex change?" Bobby suggested.

"Bobby, there is no way in hell a doctor could do that good of a job. Look at her she's fine as hell!" Angel said motioning to Violet.

"Angel, don't you have La Vida Loca? And besides Violet is way too young for you, not to mention she's with Jack." Bobby reminded. "Besides she could really be a he."

"Except for the fact that I was born a girl, silly." Violet giggled, obviously drunk.

"Ok, let's get you two home." Bobby said finishing his drink. Angel helped Violet to stand, but soon enough tossed her over his shoulder, while Bobby helped Jack.

The next day Violet woke up to feel a cold empty spot next to her. She opened Jack's door only to smell something awful. "Marco." She yelled.

"Polo." She heard Jack respond from the bathroom. Violet walked out of Jack's bedroom only wearing a sports bra and booty shorts. As she walked to the bathroom the smell got stronger and stronger. "What is that god awful smell?" Violet hissed, before walking in to the open door bathroom. There she saw Bobby sitting on the toilet reading the newspaper. "Never mind."

"Hey, babe thought you wouldn't be up for another hour." Jack said as he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Girl, go put some clothes on. There are men in this house." Bobby said glancing up.

"Bobby, the only man I see is in the shower. I don't know how many times you want me to tell you that." Violet sighed putting on a dangerous smirk. Her hand slipped into the shower and turned it on cold full blast.

"VIOLET!" Jack yelled jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his hips. As soon as Violet saw the look in his eyes she ran out the room. "Vi, get back here!" Jack yelled after her. "Hey, no running in the house."

Violet ran down the stairs where she saw Angel and Jerry in the living room looking at the bullet holes.

"Need good place to hide." Violet begged.

"From what?" Jerry asked.

"From me." Jack said as he tackled her to the ground making sure he landed on the bottom. But quickly and gently rolled on top of her. Only to have Violet use her legs to throw him off of her and have her on top. Violet's legs were on either side of his hips and her hands were pinning him down at his shoulders.

"Pinned ya." She laughed. "Face it Jackie, you can't win this game." Violet stood and helped Jack up, before leaving to get dressed.

It was a little later in the day when Violet's cell phone started to ring. "Hey, TJ…what do you mean pick you up?..." Jack stopped strumming on his guitar and started listening to what his girlfriend was saying. "Sure…Yeah, I can be there in a couple minutes….Ok, bye."

"What's up?" Jack asked setting aside his guitar and pulling out two cigarettes.

"Um, TJ and Matt just flew in for their father's birthday. And wanted to know if we wanted to hang out, plus they kinda wanna met your brothers." Violet explained.

"Alright, let me get dressed." Jack said lighting the two cigarettes and handing one to Violet, who happily took it.

**R&R!!**

**Hey, it's my birthday I'm finally 18 and give me ideas and I'll give you credit!!**


	4. A surprise named Reggie

**I own nothing, besides Victor Sweet Jr., Violet, Reggie, TJ and Matt.**

**THANK YOU, KATIE MERCER FOR THE IDEA!! **

Jack zipped up his leather jacket. "Wait a freakin' minute." Jack said eyes widening. Violet looked at him confused. "If they are here. What about?" Violet's cigarette fell from her open mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" They both yelled now in a rush to get dressed. Violet was the first one done, she took out her cell phone and dialed TJ's number.

"Hello." Said a voice on the other end.

"TJ, where the hell are you?" Violet asked in her sweetest tone.

"At our hotel waiting for you guys to show up." He answered.

"I kind of need to know what hotel." Violet replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh the Holiday Inn, um room 110. Regina Ava Mercer, put that down!" TJ yelled. "That's it, TIME OUT!"

"We'll be right there." With that said Violet hung up the phone. She turned to Jack with a sad smile. "She's here in Detroit."

"Ok, let's go get my brothers so we can go get her." Jack said in a soothing voice.

"Jack they don't know about her. No one outside of the band and your mom knows about her." Violet whispered.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Jack told her with a smile.

Jack went to get his brothers while Violet started the car. After a couple minutes of pleading and a promise of a surprise, Bobby and Angel got into Violet's car.

It only took a couple minutes until they reached their destination. "Why are you two walking so fast?" Angel asked taking his time.

"We really want to show you that surprise." Jack told them as he and Violet walked into the elevator. Jack pushed the button as the doors closed. Soon the doors opened and they all exited the elevator. It took a few seconds, but they finally made it to room 110. Violet knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Came a deep voice from behind the door.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Was Violet's reply. The door opened to see a male in his early twenties. He had black hair with green eyes and wore a Nirvana shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of vans.

"Hey, TJ." Jack said shaking his hand. "I'd like you to meet my brothers. That's Bobby and Angel Mercer. Now where's Reg?"

"Relax, she's with Matt. They just went to get a pizza." TJ said letting them inside.

"So what's this surprise?" Angel asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok so its like this. Three years ago, after Vi and I dated for a month or two I thought she had the flu. But it turns out it wasn't the flu." Jack explained.

Angel and Bobby looked at one another and then back to Jack. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What your brother is trying to say is this. Three years ago after a month or two of dating, Jack got me pregnant, we kept the baby. And we named her Regina Ava Mercer. Only our band and Jack's mom knew about her." Violet explained for Jack.

"Jackie, why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked.

"Could never get a hold of either one of you. Then with Mom's death, never seemed like the right time, ya know." Jack said.

Suddenly the door opened and a three year old came running into the room. She stopped when she saw the strangers, not see seeing her parents. She then ran behind a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes with a goatee that wore a Godsmack shirt and baggy jeans. He was carrying a pizza and some beer.

"Now, you act all shy." TJ laughed. "Guys, that's my little brother Matt. Matt that's Angel and Bobby. The little one's uncles."

"Really, nice to meet you." Matt said.

Violet and Jack stood and smiled kindly. "Reggie." They both chimed.

Everyone heard the little girl gasp and then they saw her peak her head out from behind Matt's legs. "Daddy, Mama!" The girl yelled as she ran into her father's arms.

The little girl had light brown skin with black hair that had pink highlights and dark brown eyes. She was currently dressed in a black tank top with jeans that had the right knee ripped out and black combat boots, but without the hunting knives, and a black leather jacket that looked similar to Jack's.

Jack then gave Reggie to Violet. She then turned to Matt and TJ with a glare. "Do tell us why you brought her here?" Jack demanded.

"It was either with us, or leave her with Johnny Day who is always tripping off ecstasy."

"Would you rather us leave her with him. You know how he gets, he'll look for anything with a h-" Matt began to say.

Jack pushed Matt against the wall by his shirt. "Don't you ever say that around my daughter!"

"Sorry." Matt apologized.

Jack let go of him when he saw Reggie turn around. "Mama, why are Daddy and Matty fighting?" Reggie asked.

"Honey, they aren't fighting. They are just having an unfriendly discussion." Violet sighed as she put Reggie back on her feet. "Now, baby, Mommy and Daddy want you to meet two very nice people."

"Them?" Reggie whispered as she hid behind Violet's legs.

"Yes, them. They are your uncles and they are very nice people."

"I thought you said my uncle wasn't a nice man." Reggie said confused.

"That's right, your uncle from my side of the family. What's his name?" Violet asked mostly for a safety measure.

"Victor Sweet Jr."

"And what are you supposed to do if someone with that name talks to you?" Jack asked bending down to her eye level.

"Scream you aren't my Daddy, then run and get you or Mama." Reggie said.

"That's my girl." Jack replied with a smile. "Anyways, these two uncles are very nice. They are my big brothers. Now will you come out and meet them, please?"

"Are you sure they are nice? Like the kind of nice that will bring presents when its not my birthday or Christmas?" Reggie asked with a smile.

"Um, we'll see." Violet answered for Jack.

"OK." Reggie said happily taking her father's hand. Jack led her over to Bobby and Angel.

"Reggie, this is your Uncle Angel and your Uncle Bobby." Jack introduced. Reggie walked up to them and stuck out her hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Regina Ava Mercer."

"That's a pretty grown up name for such a little girl." Bobby said shaking her hand.

"Man, she ain't little. Are you Regina?" Angel said lifting her up and tossing her into the air, then catching her.

"Nope, I'm not little. Besides everyone calls me Reggie." She giggled when Angel started to tickle her. "Hey, no tickle-tickle."

"Let me guess, you want Reggie to stay with us too?" Bobby asked Violet.

"I understand if she has to stay here with TJ and Matt." Violet said, smiling at Angel and Reggie.

"Violet, she's my little brother's daughter. If there's one thing I believe in it's family. Of course she can stay with us." Bobby told her.

"And we'll do our damnedest to protect her from that scum bag." Angel added on, still holding Reggie.

"Um, Uncle Angel?" Reggie whispered.

"Yeah."

"I have to go pee-pee."

"Ok, that's not in my job description. Violet, she has to use the can." Angel said handing Reggie to Violet. Violet rolled her eyes as she took Reggie from him.

"I have to go in a can?" Reggie questioned with a confused face.

**R&R!! give me ideas and I'll give you credit!!**


	5. 45

**I own nothing, besides Victor Sweet Jr., Violet, Reggie, TJ and Matt.**

"No, baby, you don't have to go in a can." Violet answered her as she walked to the bathroom.

"So has Reg, been good?" Jack asked TJ and Matt.

"Yeah for the most part." Matt replied. Jack cocked and eyebrow. TJ began to laugh then slapped his brother on his back.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad cause Reggie decided to retune his guitars." TJ admitted.

It was around two in the morning when everyone decided it was time to go. Reggie had long ago gone to sleep on bed. Matt and TJ gathered up all of Reggie's toys and clothes and handed the bag to Jack while Violet picked up Reggie.

Once they got down to the car Violet pulled out Reggie's car seat from the trunk and hooked it up, before strapping in Reggie. Everyone pilled into the car and they took off for the Mercer home.

The next day Reggie woke up in a strange room in her father's old Queen t-shirt. She climbed down off the bed and opened the door and began to wonder around. When she came to a closed door, she put her ear to the door and heard muffled voices. Reggie sighed deciding to go in and passed another closed door after doing the same. Soon she came to an open door and went inside.

There she saw a bed with Bobby sleeping on it. Bobby turned over his hand fell over the side of the bed. Reggie smiled as she ran to the side of his bed. She wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and pulled. It took a couple pulls, but Bobby finally woke up.

"The fuck?" He whispered looking around wondering what woke him up so early.

Reggie began to giggle. Bobby finally looked down at her. "You said a bad word, Uncle Bobby." Reggie began to climb up on the bed.

"Um, where are Daddy and Mommy?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I passed two doors, but people were making funny noises in them. I didn't like the noises." Reggie replied thinking.

"Ok, Reggie. Lets got get Mommy and Daddy." Bobby said standing up and picking up Reggie.

Within a few seconds they reached the door and Bobby knocked rather loudly on the door.

"Go away!" Came Jack's voice.

"Jack, it could be Reggie. Who is it?" then came Violet's voice.

"It's me and Uncle Bobby, Mama." Reggie said.

It was later that day. Reggie and Jack were playing wrestling on the living room floor when Jerry came through the door. Reggie had just jumped into Jack's arms sending them both to the ground.

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen Lil' Reggie has Jack down for the count. 1, 2, 3! YES, YES, REGGIE HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Angel cheered from the side lines.

Jerry smiled at the three of them as Jack then began to tickle Reggie.

"Hey Jerry." Violet said coming into the room.

"Hey, Vi. Is she your baby sister?" Jerry asked motioning to Reggie.

"No tickle-tickle Daddy!" Reggie suddenly squealed. Reggie got out of Jack's grasp and ran over to Violet and held on to her leg and look up at her. "Save me Mama."

Jerry looked from Violet, down to Reggie, then to Jack. "Jerry, this is Regina Ava Mercer. Reggie say hi to your Uncle Jerry."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"When did this happen?" Jerry asked. Jack walked over to them wrapping an arm around Violet's waist.

Jack began to explain to Jerry what had happened. By the time they were done it was around one in the afternoon. Reggie came back over to them and climbed on Violet's lap.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Jack observed. Reggie shook her head before yawning.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"Either way, it's nap time." Violet informed Reggie.

"But, Mama."

"No, buts Reggie."

"Ok." Reggie pouted as she used her mother's breast as a pillow. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you sing to me, please?"

"Yeah." Jack got up and walked out the door. He then returned with his acoustic guitar. Jack started to play

"_Send away for a priceless gift_

_One not subtle, one not on the list_

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply so absurd_

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_Keep these feelings, no one knows_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a .45_

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

_In a box high upon a shelf_

_Left for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_"

When Jack was done singing, Reggie was sound asleep. Jack placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

**R&R!!!! give me ideas and I'll give you credit!!!**


End file.
